


Side Effect

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stress Relief, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: There’s a side effect to being She-Ra.And it’s driving Adora crazy.After confiding in Bow, he offers to help relieve some of her tension. Adora enthusiastically accepts.





	1. Chapter 1

Bow sat on his bed, his back against a pillow that rested against his headboard and fiddled around on his tablet. He swiped through different screens, reading, and thinking about how this could be useful to the rebellion.

“Knock, knock.” 

He looked up at the sound of Adora’s voice and saw her in his doorway. 

“Hey. Come here and let me show you this.”

Adora walked across his room and hopped up next to him on his bed, sitting cross-legged beside him, as he started to explain to her what he had been looking at. 

“Interesting,” Adora said. “We should let Glimmer know.”

“Where is Glimmer, by the way?”

“Off with her mom, somewhere. They’re not at the castle.”

“Ahh, okay. What are you up to?”

“I’m bored. That’s why I came to find you.”

Adora gave him a small punch on the arm.

“Why are you alway so punch-y?” he asked, mock acting like she had hurt him.

“It’s, like, basically the only thing I learned how to do in the Horde,” she said, smiling.

“Yeah well, they turned you into a lethal fighting machine.” He gently punched her back. She smiled, but her eyes unfocused for a few seconds and she looked like she had gone far away.

A moment later, Adora flopped down in the center of Bow’s bed with a big sigh and put her arms out into a T-shape. He watched her with a wrinkled brow and a smile.

“What’s with you tonight? I mean, I know relaxing isn’t your thing but you seem…”

“Restless?” Adora said, popping her head up to look directly at him. “Yeah, I am. I can’t sit still.”

“I mean, you can never really sit still…” Bow said, putting his tablet on the nightstand next to him. 

“Yeah,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows. “This is a little…different.”

Bow was very curious about what was going on with her. Adora was always high-strung, but she generally wasn’t that forthcoming with her thoughts and feelings and she seemed to want to…talk.

“How is it different?”

“Well…”she started, then sat up again. “Umm…okay…I hope this isn’t way too much information, but…I’ve had sort of a…big increase…in ah…in ah…”

Bow looked at her, eyes wide. He was getting a little worried. He hoped this wasn’t anything dangerous or harmful…

“I’ve been really horny,” she finally blurted out. “I mean, like, excessively horny.”

Bow burst out laughing.

“God, Adora, you had me so worried. I wasn’t sure what you were going to tell me. Okay, well that sounds reasonable…”

“No,” she said, grabbing his upper arm and getting a little closer to his face. “This is what I’m trying to tell you. It’s not reasonable. I think it may be some kind of side effect from turning into She-Ra. I mean, I’ve never been like this before.”

Bow laughed again. He couldn’t help it. 

“Bow, I’m serious,” Adora said, smiling but intense. “I didn’t put it together at first, but ever since I’ve been transforming into She-Ra I just want to fuck all the time. And it’s gotten stronger as time’s gone on.”

Bow pulled himself together and stopped laughing.

“Okay, well, at least it’s not serious.”

“Oh, this is serious. Believe me.”

A smile broke through his face again. 

“Alright,” he said, putting a hand onto her shoulder. “Take a few breaths.”

Adora actually listened to him. She backed off him, sat with her palms on the bed behind her and her legs out. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Bow watched her and an idea suddenly struck him.

“Adora,” he said, her eyes still closed. “Do you want to hook up?”

Her eyes popped open. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, a little disbelieving at what he was offering but enjoying the idea more with every second that passed. “Why not?”

Adora paused for a couple of seconds. “Would that be, like, awkward or anything?”

“I don’t think it has to be, especially if we’re clear with each other about what’s going on.”

“So—just to be clear—you’re not saying you have feelings for me or anything, we’re just going to have fun with each other and address my little problem?”

“Absolutely. How does that sound to you?”

“That’s sounds fucking fantastic.”

Adora moved toward him quickly and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. Bow kissed her back then remembered his door was still open.

“Hang on,” he said, jumping off the bed. He crossed his room, closed the door and locked it. “That’s better.” 

When he turned back around, Adora was already topless and working on her pants.

“Hang on,” Bow said, laughing and getting onto his knees in front of her. She was seated at the edge of his bed, feet on the floor.

He grasped her thighs, and leaned in to lick her breasts. He moved his tongue over her nipples and over the fleshy part, then took one of her nipples into his mouth to suck. Adora wasn’t moaning exactly, but the way she was breathing indicated her pleasure. She had one of her hands on the back of his neck and one on his firm shoulder. 

“Bow, that feels… that feels really good,” she said, sounding like it was a bit of strain to speak. Now she was moaning. 

He took the other nipple in his mouth and moved his hand to her pants where he was going to finish what she had started. As he finished unzipping her pants, she began wriggling out of them and they were on the floor in no time. Adora immediately went to remove her panties and Bow stopped her.

“We don’t need to take these off just yet, do we?” he teased, knowing full well she wanted him to service her without them on. He slipped a finger underneath the fabric and into her wet folds, stroking her clit. He wasn’t going to full-on torture her.

“Bow,” she said with a smile but with fire in her eyes, “I might turn dangerous if you tease me too much. We both know what She-Ra’s capable of when she’s out of control.” Her hips moved in time with his stroking. 

“Would it help if I did this?” he asked, then moved the fabric of her panties out of the way as much as possible, stuck his head between her legs and his tongue onto her clit. Adora cried out. Loudly.

“Fuck. Bow get these out of the way now, before I rip them off.” 

He did as he was told, enjoying all of this immensely. He put his head back between her legs and his mouth back on her pussy. Adora was still on the edge of the bed, but now she lay back on her elbows, knees bent and feet on the bed. 

Bow licked her for a minute, maybe two before he felt the muscle contractions in and around her hips and thighs. He hadn’t even had the chance to lick around the entrance to her pussy. When they finally stopped and Adora quieted down, she flopped back on the bed.

“Oh god,” she said, putting her right arm across her face. “That was…yeah…”

Bow began to undress himself, Adora taking a moment to recover on the bed. She pulled her arm away from her face and looked at him. 

“Yeah. Why do you still have clothes on?” she asked, smiling through heavy breaths.

“I had to perform an emergency pussy eating,” he said, beginning to unbutton his pants. That got a laugh out of Adora.

“I think you did it right in the knick of time,” she said, propping herself up again.

Bow pulled his pants off, leaving just his underwear, through which his arousal showed.

“Uhh, Bow. I think you’ve got something in your shorts. It looks big and hard. At least from what I can see. I’d better investigate further.”

Adora moved toward him, yanked off his underwear and revealed his cock. She stroked it a couple of times, then put it into her mouth, taking as much of it in as she could.

“Yeah, definitely something big and hard. I can tell now.”

They both laughed as he pushed her back on the bed, getting on top of her. He kissed her mouth, then her tits and then her neck before going back to her mouth.

“I want you inside me,” she said, and he was more than eager to please her.

He reached over to his nightstand and after opening the drawer, rummaged inside for a condom. He found one, pulled it out and then thought he might as well just pull out the whole box. He put one on his cock, while Adora lay back on the bed waiting for him, and lowered himself back toward her. 

He settled between her legs and used a hand to guide himself where he needed to go. When he arrived at her entrance, he pushed in and the head of his cock went into her pussy. Adora moaned.

He gently pushed in and pulled back out a few times, going in deeper each time. Adora wrapped her legs around him as he did so. Soon he was fucking her at a steady pace. She felt fantastic.

“Bow… you feel really good.”

“Mmmmmmm. So do you.”

He moved so he could put her legs in front of his outstretched arms, effectively pushing them up and back. Adora seemed to like that as her cries became more insistent.

He wanted to fuck her faster, but he was determined to last as long as possible. For her sake, of course.

“Yeah, Bow. Just like that. Oh god…”

He thrust into her at a steady pace, sliding in deeply each time. Adora’s expression was pained from impending orgasm. She got louder as he continued to bury his cock in her pussy.

“I’m really close again,” she said, her face scrunched with pleasure. “Okay. Okay. Keep going. I’m almost there. Oh god…”

Bow felt the contractions of her orgasm and smiled at her pleasure. He was also pretty sure that all of Bright Moon could hear what they were doing in here. 

He slowed down and finally stopped thrusting, while Adora let out a long exhale. 

“Let’s keep going,” she said. “New position.” He smiled at her through heavy breaths.

She pushed him back and onto the bed, so Bow was lying on his back. Without a word, Adora straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock. They were at it again.

Bow caressed her thighs as she rode him and watched as her breasts bounced from the movement. He wanted to suck on them while they fucked so he motioned for her to lean forward and when she was close enough he took one of her nipples in his mouth. 

“Hey, slow down a little bit,” he said, not wanting to become too excited too fast. Adora slowed her pace, moving her hips so he slid in and out of her in gentler movements, while he continued to suck her.

At this angle, he had access to her ass which he squeezed and caressed and at one point gave her a little slap. He let his fingers travel to the rim of her ass and, in a little experiment, stroked her there. Her cries got louder.

“Bow…” Adora exclaimed, intense arousal showing on her face again. He could only assume she liked the ass play.

He licked her tits with one hand digging into the hard muscle of her thigh, the other hand playing with her ass and his cock filling her pussy. Her excitement was intensely pleasurable for him. 

She came again. 

Adora sat back, her legs still shaking and looked at him.

“Holy fuck,” she said. Her face and chest were flushed. “Yeah so…the multiple orgasms…must be a She-ra thing…never happened before.”

Bow sat up, keeping them connected and kissed her, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. 

“I’m not sure I’m going to last much longer,” he said with a smile. “Though a part of me could do this all night.”

“I hear you,” she said and kissed him. “But yeah, of course. If it feels good, go ahead and finish. You’ve been awesome.” They kissed again. “Let’s do it doggy style.”

Adora sat up and back, pulling his cock out of her. She got off the bed, then leaned over it, putting her hands on top of the mattress. Bow thought she looked incredibly sexy.

“Does this work?” she asked.

“Oh yeah.” Bow hopped off the bed and positioned himself behind her, one hand on his cock to guide himself in. 

He slid back in to her wet pussy and let out a half-moan half-grunt as he did so. As he began moving in and out of her, he grabbed onto her hips pulling her closer with every thrust. 

The next few minutes that passed could have been hours, or even days. Bow kept up a fast pace in and out of her pussy, enjoying the way her back arched and her ass tilted up in the air. Adora got down on her forearms creating an even greater angle to her body and when Adora began to get louder, Bow decided to help her along. He took one of his hands off her hips and reached around between her legs to stroke her clit.

“I’m gonna come again…,” she said sounding almost desperate. A moment later her hips jerked and Bow knew that he could aim for the finish line himself.

He didn’t need much more to come and he picked up speed as he got closer. Adora had finally quieted down and in the absence of her cries he picked up the slack.

“Fuck… Adora… Oh god… Oh god, I’m gonna fucking come…”

It hit Bow hard. There had been a long build up after all. He slammed into her pussy as the first shot of cum came out of his cock. He grabbed onto her tightly as if he might fall off some imaginary cliff if he didn’t hang on and with every burst of cum he plunged his cock as deeply as it would go into her. When he was done, it felt like he had been hit over the head with something incredibly pleasurable. He was still holding onto her tightly.

“Wow,” Adora said. “That was intense.” She sounded like her old self.

Bow pulled out of her, the tip of the condom entirely white. He sat down on the edge of the bed and fell backwards. Adora got onto the bed and put her head onto one of the pillows. After a moment, Bow ripped himself off the bed to dispose of the condom. When he returned he lay down next to her with his head on the other pillow.

“Oh my god,” he said, reaching over to rub her stomach a little. 

“Yeah, wow.” Adora repeated, patting his hand. 

They both lay there for a few minutes, resting. 

“So did you get some energy out?” Bow asked, breaking the silence.

Adora laughed. “Yeah, I’d say so.” She paused for a beat. “I haven’t felt this normal in weeks. You know, I might be able to go a full 24 hours without wanting to fuck everyone in sight.”

Bow looked over at her, chuckling, and Adora smiled back at him. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“You know, you might want to talk to Light Hope about this. Sounds pretty intense.”

Adora turned her head to look up at the ceiling and had a faraway look in her eyes. He forehead scrunched and her eyes narrowed. 

“I probably should, shouldn’t I?” She turned to look back at Bow. “Maybe this is what happened to Mara.”

She laughed as she said it, but Bow could see the worry in her eyes. He didn’t know if she realized how easy she was to read. He moved closer to her and cuddled up, moving the both of them so they were on their sides and his arm was draped over her.

“You’ll get it figured out, I’m sure. And in the meantime, I’m happy to help whenever you need it.”

She turned around to face him suddenly, moving so she was on her other side and put a hand on his arm.

“Thanks,” she said, very intensely Adora again. “And I don’t just mean for the sex—but that was fantastic. I mean…for everything. For your help, for your support, for keeping me and Glimmer in line… for just being around and for being my friend.”

She put her arms around him and buried her head against his chest, and Bow wrapped his arms around her. 

“Of course,” he said, and actually felt his eyes get wet with tears. 

They lay there for a couple of moments, tightly wrapped around each other, feeling the other one breathing, then Adora lifted her head.

“I’d better get dressed,” she said with a smile. 

Bow let her go and rolled onto his back and a couple of seconds passed where he couldn’t believe they had just fucked. Adora picked her clothes up off the floor and started to get dressed.

“Well, I can’t say I’m looking forward to a sex talk with Light Hope, but you’re right—I’ve gotta ask her about it.”

“Yeah, you need to be able to manage it. She may know more about this than you think.”

“But why wouldn’t she have said anything about it yet? I mean, this is kinda a big deal.”

Adora pulled her shirt on over her head and was completely dressed. She didn’t wait for a response from Bow.

“Okay, seeing you lie there naked is kind of turning me on again. I’ve got to get the hell out of here.”

She leaned over the bed, kissed him quickly on the forehead, then stood back and surveyed his body once again.

“By the way,” she said making her way to his bedroom door, “nice cock.”

“You sure seemed to like it,” he said, making no moves to get up as she unlocked and opened the door. 

Adora chuckled. “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.”

She shut the door behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days later...

Bow pushed open Adora’s bedroom door a few inches more, having come upon it a little ajar already. He peered inside, not yet announcing his presence and found her in an unusual position.

She was laying on her bed—an elaborate cot, really—with one arm behind her head, staring at the ceiling. Bow could see her forehead was scrunched and her eyes searching. Her sword, ever close to her, rested nearby.

“I think I can actually see your mind spinning thoughts.” Bow pushed the door open a little further so Adora could see him fully. She flinched at his words and turned her head quickly toward the door, her right arm instinctively reaching out for the sword.

“Oh, Bow,” she said, putting a hand over her heart. “Sneaking up on me?”

He smiled and walked all the way into her room.

“I just couldn’t believe I found you lying down and being quiet, I had to spy for a few moments. You should be careful—it almost looked like you were relaxing.”

Adora sat up and crossed her legs underneath her.

“You definitely don’t have to worry about that. I may have looked relaxed, but my mind was in about fifty places at once. Have you ever had your mind go in fifty different directions at the same time?” 

She met his eyes and smiled, but he could see how distressed she was. Bow sat down on the edge of her bed and motioned for her to come nearer to him, with her back toward him. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged.

“Oh yeah, that’s good,” she said as he dug his fingers deeply into her muscle. They didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes while his hands worked on her.

“Did you talk to Light Hope?” 

“No,” she said, a little whine to her voice. “That’s one of the things I was worrying about.”

Being a worrier himself, Bow understood worrying. But as he witnessed Adora doing it, he could see clearly how unnecessary it was.

“And how’s your, uh, energy levels?”

“The same.” Adora scoffed. “You probably don’t want to hear how many times I’ve gotten myself off since we had sex the other night, so I won’t tell you, but let’s just say this is requiring constant upkeep.”

Bow chuckled then moved his hands down her arms, massaging along the way.

“You could have asked me to help, you know.”

“Believe me, I thought about it, but… I might have been back in your room like the next day and maybe the day after that too.” She turned her head to make eye contact. “I didn’t want you to think I was a freak.”

Bow put his mouth up close to her ear. “I already think you’re a freak.”

Adora laughed, then turned her head to face straight again. “What are you up to now?”

“Sitting here with you.”

“You want to play?”

“You mean with our clothes off, right?”

“Of course I mean with our clothes off.” Adora turned fully around, mischief in her eyes, and kissed him, putting her tongue into his mouth.

After a few more kisses, Adora got up from the bed and walked to the door, closing and locking it. Then she walked into her bathroom, disappeared for a couple moments and came back holding a few condoms, which she threw onto the bed when she reached it.

She hopped onto Bow’s lap, straddling him, as he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. His arms went around her, and hers around him as they kissed. He squeezed her ass and rubbed her thighs with one hand, while the other pulled her ponytail out, letting her hair go loose. 

He ran a hand up her side and onto her breast, where he gave her a light squeeze. Then he pulled at the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off her head, leaving her with just a bra on. He ran his hands along her bare skin and kissed her from the tops of her breasts to her neck, wanting her more with every moment that passed.

His cock was rock hard and her hands were unbuckling his belt. As she got it apart and started in on the button, she hopped off his lap and onto the bed and motioned for him to get fully on the bed too. Bow did, laying down lengthwise, but propped up on his elbows, as Adora continued working on his pants, kneeling on the bed in front of him. 

As she got them fully undone and pulled them down, she grabbed his cock and put it into her mouth, taking maybe half of him in. She pulled him in and out of her mouth a few more times before licking him from base to head several times, then inserting him all the way again. Bow laid his head back on the pillow and moaned.

He stopped her a moment as he pulled his pants and underwear off all the way, then took off his shirt too. She sucked him a few moments more before he grabbed her, undid her bra and pulled it off. She took the liberty of removing her pants and underwear then as well, then leaned over him, licking and kissing his chest while she stroked his cock.

Bow pulled at her until her tits were at his mouth level, then sucked her nipples as his hand went between her legs and straight to her clit. Her pussy was really slick and Bow wanted to plunge his cock straight into her, but he instead pulled her body up a little higher so that she now sat over top of his face.

He licked her clit, remembering that he had gotten her off pretty quickly like this last time. He grasped her thighs and squeezed her ass as his mouth worked her over, eliciting moan after moan from her. It excited him that she was probably close to coming right now, so he flicked his tongue faster over her and inserted a finger inside her pussy, which he pushed in and out a few times. She was soaking wet.

Adora moaned and cried out and he was pretty sure she was almost there when he took his finger out of her pussy and moved it to the rim of her ass, rubbing in circles at first and then working it inside. 

That put her over the edge. Her hips bucked and her legs shook as she came, as Bow licked her and played with her ass through the whole thing. When it was over she moved from over top of him to his side, grabbed one of the condoms and opened it. 

“Hope you’re ready to use that thing,” she said, motioning to his cock, the unrolled condom in her hand.

“Believe me, I’m ready.”

She smiled and put the condom on him, then hopped astride of him, her body poised above his cock. She grabbed him with one hand, put his tip at her entrance and slid down onto him.

“Fuck, Adora,” he said, digging his fingers into her thighs as she rocked her hips back and forth, riding him. 

Bow closed his eyes, focused on the feeling of her on top of him and his cock deep inside her. She leaned forward and kissed him, Bow thrusting up into her a little faster than they had been. If he wanted to last, they were going to have to change positions. He slapped her ass.

“Hey, why don’t you lay down on your back?” he said, and she nodded, climbing off of him.

There wasn’t very much room on her bed, so switching positions was a little difficult, but eventually, she laid down and Bow got over top of her. He took both of her legs and put them over his shoulders, then positioned his cock to enter her again. When he pushed in she moaned.

As he fucked her at a steady clip, he looked down at her, admiring. Her eyes were closed, but the tension of pleasure was on her face. Her chest and face were flushed and he arms braced her at her sides. 

Everything felt so good. Bow wasn’t going fast but the pleasure was catching up to him. He wasn’t going to make it much longer, even if he tried to slow himself down. 

“That feels… yeah…” she said and Bow figured she was close again if she was having trouble with complete sentences. He did his best to stave off his own orgasm. “Fuck… ahh… god… faster…”

He picked up the pace for her getting dangerously close to the edge, while she continued to cry out and writhe underneath him.

He felt her body jerk first before the first shot of cum left him, as they both came. He thrusted into her deep with each cum shot as he felt her contract around him, not quite believing that they had both climaxed at the same time.

When he had no more cum and her legs had stopped shaking, he let her legs down and collapsed on top of her. They both laid together quietly for a couple moments, catching their breath. 

“Did we just come at the same time?” Adora asked, running her hands along his back and neck.

“Yup.”

“I didn’t think that was, like, actually a thing.”

“Apparently, it is.” Bow pushed himself up and pulled his cock out of her, hopped off the bed and into the bathroom to remove the condom. When he returned to the bed, Adora was lying on her back, eyes open, and one arm behind her head, just as he had found her when he came in. There was much less worry on her face, though.

Bow sidled up next to her on the bed, which there really wasn’t much room for, propped his head on his hand, elbow on the pillow, and put his other hand onto her stomach.

“I was trying to hold off until you came,” he said. “I just barely made it.”

“I appreciate it,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. “But I feel like you just made a monster out of me. I’m going to want simultaneous orgasm every time I have sex now. Nothing else will do.”

Adora laughed and so did Bow, and he started to move his hand over her body.

“A monster, huh? You’re already She-Ra.” He took his finger and circled one of her breasts with it from the outside all the way to the nipple.

“And if I get infected, sometimes I’m She-Ra and a monster.”

Bow felt no rush as he trailed his fingers all over her body. He slowly moved from one part to another and Adora eventually closed her eyes. He knew she was ready for more.

He moved his hand down to her stomach and then onto one of her thighs. He watched as she, just slightly, moved her legs apart, probably without thinking about it, and moved his hand to the inside of her thigh. He massaged her for a moment, getting his hand into her muscle, then moved it between her legs and ran it over the hair she had there. Adora exhaled deeply.

He was enjoying the relaxed pace, especially when he wasn’t feeling much need himself—not yet anyways. He could just concentrate on her for a little bit.

Bow massaged her other thigh a little bit before going back between her legs. She was started to roll her hips and he knew that she wanted him to touch her inside the folds rather than just on the outside. But he liked teasing her. Her hip movements got bigger and bigger as she anticipated him touching her.

“I’m not above begging you, you know,” she said, between breaths.

“You’re not, huh? Well, why don’t you beg me?”

“Bow, I’m begging you to touch my pussy right now. Please, god, touch me.”

Bow looked off into the distance, pretending to think about what he had just heard, his hand still between her legs.

“It didn’t sound like you want it badly enough. Maybe I’ll just—.” He moved his hand from between her legs and onto her stomach. She grabbed his hand and put it back where she wanted it.

“Put your fucking hand back there,” she said, pushing up into him.

“That wasn’t begging. That was a command. You said you were going to beg me for it—”

Adora popped her head off the bed, eyes intense but a smile on her face. She held onto Bow’s hand tightly.

“If you don’t start touching my clit or putting your fingers inside me within the next five seconds, I’m reaching for my sword.”

Bow smiled at her. That was more like it.

“That wasn’t begging either. That was a threat,” he said with mock calm. “But since you sound like you want it badly enough now, I’ll give you some leeway about your confusion between begging, commanding and threatening and touch you where you want to be touched.”

Bow slipped his fingers between her folds and started stroking her clit. Adora jumped at this touch.

“Oh god, thank you.”

“Hmmmmmm, you’re much nicer now. No more threats, huh?” Bow circled her clit.

“No… no threats.” Adora folded her arms together and rested them on her forehead, eyes closed. Bow put two fingers into her, sliding them in and out.

He knew she didn’t have too long, the teasing had done most of the work for him. He pulled his fingers out of her and tapped lightly on her clit. Adora was getting louder and his cock was getting harder.

When he switched back to stroking her, it was only a few seconds before it seemed like every muscle in her lower body clamped down, sending spasms through her body. It was several moments before all the movement stopped and she relaxed. Adora ran her hands through her hair.

“I’m really glad I didn’t have to attack you with my sword,” she said, smiling with heavy eyelids.

“Yeah, me too,” Bow said. “But now I’m going to attack you with my sword.”

He got off the bed, cock fully hard again, and motioned for Adora to join him. He had liked it when they did it doggy style last time, and he wanted her that way now. Adora enthusiastically got in front of him and leaned over her bed, ready for him.

Bow grabbed another condom, opened it up and put it on, anticipating being inside of her again. She reached between her legs, placed her hand on his cock and guided him into her.

Bow moved himself in and out of her slowly, not because she needed it, but because he was enjoying it. He’d push all the way in, then pull himself out slowly, only to push in all the way again. He rested one hand on her hip and the other hand traveled all over her body—her back and shoulders, her breasts and stomach, her thighs and ass. 

She moaned occasionally, but mostly she let out deep, heavy breaths, a little heavier when his hand went to her breasts. He leaned a little forward toward her and she pushed her body away from the bed, so that his chest touched her back. It felt nice being so close together and Bow kept up slow, steady strokes. 

He was letting the pleasure build slowly for him, enjoying a little bit more of the experience of being with her than racing to orgasm. She moved her body with him, pushing back into him as he pushed into her.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this quiet,” he said with a small laugh, just above a whisper, his hand squeezing her breast.

“It feels appropriate to the tempo,” she said, then a moment later. “Pull out. Let me turn around.”

Bow pulled out while Adora turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned back on her elbows, put her feet on the bed and opened her legs. 

At the sight of her, Bow knelt down and licked her clit a few times, before standing up and guiding himself back into her body. He stared down at Adora as he plunged his cock in and out of her and enjoyed how… spread out she looked, like she was his for the taking. She smiled at him, before he closed his eyes and grasped onto her thighs, fucking her with pure delight. 

He forced himself not to speed up, to take her with long, even strokes. When he opened his eyes again, she was looking at him with a faint smile on her face, her body rocking with his movements. 

“I like how much you like this right now,” she said. “You look really sexy.”

“Mmmmm,” he said, words not coming easy. The pressure was beginning to build for him. 

He wanted to fuck her faster, to speed up and come inside her in short, hot bursts, but it was almost more pleasurable for him this way—to hold himself back. 

His pleasure spread like a glass of spilled water. Soon he couldn’t thrust forward without letting out some kind of sound. He wanted to release himself. Badly. But he let the tension build bit by bit until he was ready to simply spill over.

He plunged into her again and then again and again, until he could feel the dam about to break. On the next plunge, warm cum pumped out of his cock and he moaned loudly. He might have even called out her name, although that could have been just a figment of his imagination. All he could feel was the warm river of pure desire that he released from his body. After a moment, he didn’t have anymore left in him.

“Oh wow,” he said, letting go of her thighs and resting his hands on the bed, leaning over a little. His cock was still inside of her and she was smiling up at him.

“That looked like a good one,” she said, an amused expression on her face. 

Bow laughed. “Yeah, that was a good one.” He pulled out of her. 

He walked into the bathroom, removed the condom and came back out to join Adora in bed. Bow pulled up the sheet, got underneath it, grabbed Adora and pulled her close to him, while they laid on their sides. He was asleep within minutes.

  


* * *

  


Adora heard Bow’s breathing go long and deep and realized he had fallen asleep. She lay there next to him, eyes open and energized, but not frantic, or anxious or worrying about anything. She felt steady.

And she noticed steady because she had had so little of it in her life. It felt really nice to be with Bow. He was warm and solid and great in bed. She felt safe with him.

Her breathing was also long and deep, not shallow and held high up in her chest. She relished the relaxation but knew it was only temporary.

Should she really go talk to Light Hope about this? She wasn’t sure what her guide would be able to do for her and if she hadn’t mentioned it yet, maybe she didn’t know about it. Maybe Adora was just a freak who was having a really strange reaction to being She-Ra. Maybe it would lessen over time. And anyways, Light Hope wasn’t a person. She didn’t have a body. She had no idea what sexual energy felt like. 

Adora wished she had someone to talk to, an actual person, who would be able to guide her through what she was experiencing. Not just with the sex, but everything. Even her old memories and feelings from the Fright Zone, which came to her in sharp, intense bursts. 

But instead, she was trying to figure out everything for herself, which is what she had always done. Nothing had changed, really. It’s just that she had a sword now.

She made herself concentrate on her surroundings—Bow’s chest against her back, the sound of his breathing, the light in the room, the sound of the small waterfall in the corner. Adora could feel her thoughts rushing back to her head and she wanted a little more time without them. They would be back soon enough. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Adora paced her bedroom. Bow had said she could ask for his help at anytime, but she still felt a little funny about it.

It had been a couple of days since their last “energy-releasing” session and she had been hoping that she could hold out a little longer.

But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it.

She had been in here for at least the last hour, by herself, trying anything she could think of to get some of her sexual energy out on her own without actually doing anything sexual—push ups, breathing exercises, laying down and being quiet, playing with her sword, and finally… pacing.

She hadn’t seen Bow since earlier in the day, but maybe he was around. Finally, Adora grabbed her sword, swallowed her pride and left her bedroom to go find Bow.

* * *

Bow let his newest arrow drop from his hands onto the table where he was working. He had been tinkering for hours and he couldn’t quite get it to do what he wanted it to do. He leaned back in his chair, stared off into space and exhaled with a sigh. He suddenly felt a little horny.

He rubbed his cock through his pants and thought maybe he’d lock the door, pull out some lube and use his imagination for fifteen or twenty minutes. He often found that after a few hours of concentrated effort, especially if he was frustrated, sex put him back on track, whether it was by himself or with someone else. Either got the job done.

_Maybe Adora needs some help…_

The thought flashed through his mind quickly and an image of Adora bent over his bed with her legs spread followed quickly. As if on cue, he heard a knock.

Bow turned his head, a little worried because his cock had gotten hard and he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to get up from this chair. He was relieved when he saw Adora poke her head into his room.

“Hey,” she said. “Mind if I come in?”

“No,” he said, hoping she was here for what he thought she might be here for.

Adora stepped into his room and leaned her sword against the wall, then walked over to the table where he was still sitting.

“What are you up to?” she asked, picking up the arrow from the table and examining it.

“Uhhhhhhhh…” Bow said, trying to decide if he was just going to come out with it. “Well, I was working on that arrow, but I’ve been sitting here wondering if you might want to have some fun tonight.”

He positioned his body in a way where it would be obvious to her that his cock was fully hard. Adora’s gaze went from his face to his crotch.

“Oh yeah. You have been wondering.” Her eyes were wide. “Well, it’s your lucky night because I came in here to see if you might want to help me work off some excess energ—.”

Bow didn’t give her a chance to finish because he jumped up from the chair, grabbed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth, then he lunged for the drawer where the condoms were while Adora dashed to the door to lock it.

They came back together near his bed, mouths clashing, while both of them went for the other one’s pants. When Bow had hers undone, he pushed them down her hips along with her panties, while she pulled his pants and underwear down as well. It felt good to free his cock. Bow reached for a condom and put it on, turned Adora toward the bed, bending her over a little so she could put her hands on the mattress. He slid into her pussy and both of them moaned.

He pushed in and out a few times, relieved at the pleasure, and ran his hand over her red jacket, which was still on. With her pants down around her ankles, she couldn’t get her legs spread too wide, but he was certainly making do. Since his were around his ankles as well, they had to be a little careful with stability, but he didn’t feel like wasting anymore time getting undressed. He wanted her pussy right now. And he was definitely getting it.

Bow gripped her hips as he thrusted fast, but not overly hard. Adora cried out every time he went in and the build up was already starting for him.

“Sorry Adora,” he gasped. “This first one’s going to be quick.”

“Uh huh,” was all she was able to get out in between moans. Bow was well on his way to coming.

He started to cry out the closer he got, which he didn’t really like, but couldn’t help it. He didn’t really want anyone outside in the hallway to hear them.

He dug his hands into her hips a little harder as he started to come, driving into her deep with every burst of cum that came out of his cock. When he was done, he caught his breath for a couple moments before pulling out of her.

He did his best to get his shoes off, so that he could get his pants off, so that he could kneel down behind her. She went to stand up and, presumably, turn around, but he motioned for her to stay how she was.

On his knees, he grabbed her ass with both hands and began licking the rim of her ass, which made her cry out even louder. He gave her attention there for a few minutes before turning her around so she faced him and having her sit on the edge of the bed. He did his best to lick her clit, while pulling off her shoes and pants and panties at the same time. Once those were off, her legs went wide, and Bow moved his tongue quickly over her clit. A minute later she was coming, both of her hands on the back of his head.

“Fuck Bow,” Adora said as she finished up, breathing hard. She fell back on the bed, still completely clothed on the top half of her body.

Bow got up from his knees, pulled his shirt off and went into the bathroom to remove the condom. When he came back out, Adora was in the same position that he had left her in. He walked over to her and began helping her remove her jacket and then her shirt and then her bra. When they were both finally completely undressed, they pulled back the blankets on the bed and got underneath them together, cuddling up.

“I’ve never had sex with that many clothes on before,” Adora said, sounding a little sleepy.

“Me neither,” Bow said. “I just couldn’t wait and it seemed like you didn’t want to either.”

“Yeah, no,” Adora said, and chuckled.

They lay there together for a few minutes without saying anything, enjoying the quiet and feeling relaxed.

“You know, we should probably tell Glimmer what we’re up to,” Bow finally said, a little out of the blue.

A beat passed and then Adora spoke. “Yeah, you’re probably right. She got pissed when you had a date, so if she found out we’ve been fucking without her knowing about it, that would definitely not go over well.”

“No it wouldn’t,” Bow said. “Do you want to be the one to tell her?” His tone of voice indicated that he hoped Adora would volunteer.

“Yeah, I’ll do it. I’ll just explain the situation. I’m sure it won’t be that big of a deal, just as long as she doesn’t think we’re doing this behind her back or something.”

“Right.” Bow paused for a moment. “I keep having this thought of her teleporting in at an “inopportune moment,” shall we say, and then losing it.”

“Well, she could always just join us.” Adora popped her head up to make eye contact, raised her eyebrows and tapped his chest with her fingers.

“True. But she would still be pissed. And I have this feeling she’d be angrier at me then you.”

Adora rubbed his chest and laughed a little. “Probably. Don’t worry. I’ll tell her what’s going on.” She ran her hand down the length of his torso and back again.

“Good,” Bow said, closing his eyes and enjoying her touch.

The next time her hand was on his stomach, she went a little lower and rubbed his cock, which was still soft. She gave it some attention—his balls too—until it started to come back to life. A few minutes later, she was stroking it fully hard. She repositioned herself over him so that she could put it into her mouth. She sucked on him, then licked up his length a few times.

Bow caressed her ass and thighs, which faced toward his head, while Adora slid his cock in and out of her mouth. He reached between her legs, stroked her clit with his finger, then put it inside her pussy which was nice and wet. After a little stimulation there, he pulled out of her pussy and moved to the rim of her ass, circling at first and then working his finger inside of it.

“Yeah, Bow. That’s really good,” she said, letting his cock drop from her mouth. He enjoyed the blow job while he moved his finger in and out of her ass.

“Hey Adora?” he said, after a few minutes.

“Mmmmm?” she replied with a mouth full of cock.

“You want to try it in the ass?”

She stopped sucking him and turned around to face him.

“You mean like get your whole cock in there?”

“Yeah.”

She paused and looked like she was gathering her words.

“Ummmmm… I’m kinda curious, but I’m a little worried it’s going to be uncomfortable.”

“If it’s uncomfortable we can just stop, or adjust. But it’s totally up to you. I mean, you just seem to really like the ass stuff. So I’m game if you want to try.”

Adora moved herself so she was sitting up next to him. She had a sort-of determined look on her face, that Bow had often seen on her when she was trying to solve a problem.

“But we need, like, some lube, right?”

“I’ve got some.” Bow reached into the drawer on the nightstand and pulled some out.

“Okay,” she said. “Let’s do it.”

“Alright, why don’t we get on our sides.”

Adora laid down on her side next to him and he got onto his toward her. He reached for a condom and put it on.

“Bow, I don’t think I’m going to get pregnant from anal sex,” Adora teased.

He gave her a slap on the ass. “There are other reasons to wear one.”

Adora laughed. “Okay, just making sure you understand female anatomy.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the lesson.” He spanked her again.

Bow opened up the lube and squeezed some out, putting some onto her and him.

“Alright, how do we get it in there?” Adora asked, and she really did sound like she was in problem-solving mode.

“Okay, well, first, stop sounding like you’re a Horde soldier on a mission. This is supposed to be fun. But the answer to your question is that we just go slowly and see how it goes.”

“Got it,” she said.

Bow moved the tip of his cock up to her ass and without pushing, stimulated her there. He moved his cock just like he would his finger, circling and rubbing with the tip. After a few minutes, she was moving her hips in time with him, and not acting like she was in a Fright Zone simulation, which was good. He let go of his dick, leaving it where it was and began to gently push into her.

It didn’t go in at all, he just gave her gentle pressure on the opening, while using his hand to caress her breasts and rub her stomach.

“How’s this” he asked and he watched as Adora nodded her head.

“Yeah, it’s good,” she said, through heavy breaths.

After another minute or two, while he stroked her clit, she began rocking back into him, meeting his pressure, and he gave her a little more push. The very tip of his dick went into her. Over the next couple of minutes, with him gently pushing and her rocking back into him, the head of his cock was moving in and out of her ass.

“Doing okay?” he asked her, but every sign she gave said she was.

“Uh huh,” she said and she reached behind her to grasp the side of his body. Bow pushed a little bit more and his cock went in further.

He moved very slowly in and out of her, going a little further in each time, until he was in all the way.

“How’s this?” he asked, holding onto her tightly.

“It’s good.” She moved her hand on top of his, which he had rested on her stomach. “A little odd feeling, but good.”

Bow kissed her neck and her shoulder as he continued to move very gently in and out of her. He moved his hand between her legs and circled her clit with his finger.

Bow enjoyed the slow pace at which they were going and being inside her felt great. Adora was clearly enjoying herself, moaning softly but consistently. He rubbed her tits for a moment before going back down to her clit and giving her a faster stroke. She cried out a little louder.

Bow kept up the slow, gentle pace with his cock, but gave her faster and faster stimulation on her clit, especially as he heard her get louder and louder.

“Oh god,” she said, and Bow felt her muscles squeeze his cock, contracting and then relaxing around him. When she was done, Adora relaxed fully onto the bed, letting all her muscles go slack. She looked back at him.

“Uhhhh, that was great,” she said, moving her hand onto his arm and running it up and down.

“Yeah, it felt like it was great,” he said, smiling.

“Oh yeah,” she smiled, “I guess you could really feel that.”

“Uh huh.” He tickled her.

“Oh my god,” she said, as she jumped. “No more exertion. Give me a few minutes and then we’ll finish you off.”

“No problem,” he said and carefully began removing the condom, then set it aside. He put a new one on, just to get ready, then threw his arm over Adora and cuddled up to her while she laid on her back.

Bow played with her nipples for a couple of moments while she rested, and when she started to give him the signs that she was ready again, he got on top of her and between her legs. He guided himself into her and began moving in and out, not needing to be nearly as gentle with this, then lowered himself down onto her so that they were chest to chest. She wrapped her arms around him and one of her legs, and they moved at a steady pace together, her body meeting his when he thrusted.

It was comforting to be between her legs and Bow’s pleasure grew steadily as he moved in and out of her. A few minutes later he came, the two of them still wrapped around each other, and he spent a moment just laying on top of her, resting and enjoying the closeness. Finally, he pushed himself up, pulled out and fell onto his back, closing his eyes.

“You thoroughly ravaged me tonight,” Adora said, reaching over and patting his stomach. “Or wait, should that be ravished? Do you know what I’m trying to say? Whatever. That was awesome. And, I didn’t have to threaten you with my sword this time.” She tickled him.

“Hey,” Bow said, flinching. “I’m still recovering. And I think you want to go with ravished, though either’s probably fine.”

“Well, whatever, let’s just say that She-Ra is very happy.”

Bow thought for a moment. “You know, have you ever done it as She-Ra? Even by yourself?”

“No,” Adora said, looking thoughtful. They made eye contact.

“Next time?” they said in unison, then laughed.

“But before there’s a next time, please tell Glimmer about this. I really don’t feel like getting into trouble with her,” Bow said, pulling himself off the bed.

“I will. I promise. I’ll tell her tomorrow.”

Bow got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. When he came back out Adora was dressed and putting her jacket back on.

“Thanks for the help,” she said. “I may be able to go a whole 6 hours now without feeling horny.”

Bow grabbed his underwear off the floor and put them back on. “Have you talked to Light Hope yet?” He raised his eyebrows at her.

Adora looked at him like a kid who was being reminded of a chore. “No.”

“Adora…”

“Okay, I’ll do that too.”

She walked up to him just as he had one leg in his pants, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his cheek. Bow spanked her as she turned to walk out of his room.

“I promise I’ll do my homework,” she said and winked at him.

“You better,” he said and finished putting on his pants.


End file.
